


Talk to Me

by CrownShyness



Series: Casphardt Week 2019- CrownShyness [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Life, Misunderstandings, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownShyness/pseuds/CrownShyness
Summary: Last Casphardt Week fic! Caspar wants some attention from his husband, but Linhardt isn't having it.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Casphardt Week 2019- CrownShyness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is the last one! I can't believe I managed to get these in every day this week. I sure hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!

“Linhaaardt, are you sure you don’t want to go out with me today? Or even just take a walk with me?” Caspar stood behind Linhardt, who was writing furiously at his desk.

“No, I’d much rather stay here.”

“Well then, why don’t you cuddle with me on the couch?”

“Can’t you see that I’m busy today?” Linhardt looked up to see his husband’s pout.

“You’ve had a quill in your hand for a week straight! Don’t you at least wanna take a nap with me?”

The scholar furrowed his brow, annoyed. Caspar had been like this all day, begging for his attention. There was no way that he couldn’t see that this research was important.

“C’mon, Linny! I’ll buy you all the desserts you want if you go to the market with me, it won’t take long.”

“Caspar, is there something wrong?”

“What? No! I just wanna spend some time with you.”

That wasn’t the answer Linhardt was looking for. What was up with him today?

“Well, if there’s nothing wrong, then why are you acting like a needy dog when you know very well that I’m busy?”

He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Damn it, now he had really crossed the line. 

“Oh, whatever, Lin! I know your research is more important to you than your own husband, but did you _have_ to rub it in my face like that?” Caspar shouted, turning around. As he shuffled away, Linhardt heard him mumble under his breath and then slam the door to their bedroom. 

Something was definitely wrong. Aside from the fact that Linhardt had called his husband a dog, of course. Still, he wondered why Caspar couldn’t just tell him what was bothering him earlier. Well, research could wait for now. The scholar sighed and lifted himself out of his chair.

“Caspar, please tell me what’s wrong.” Linhardt said softly through the bedroom door.

“Just get back to your damn research!” there was a crack in Caspar’s voice. Was he crying?

“Just _talk_ to me, Cas! I really shouldn’t have said that you were acting like a dog, but I know there’s more going on than just _that._”

“Oh, come on, don’t play dumb! It’s our anniversary, and all you want to do is keep your nose in your stupid, boring Crest books!”

Linhardt froze. How could he have been so _stupid_? It was no wonder Caspar was so upset.

“Oh, Cas, I’m so sorry…”

“Just go back to your dumb research, okay? I can just hang out with Mittens, who doesn’t ignore me all the time.”

Well then, Caspar really was angry, wasn’t he? And to blow him off in favor of their cat… well, he _did_ kind of deserve that.

“No, darling. I’m going to forget about my research for the rest of the day. Actually, make that the rest of the week. Just… can I please come in?”

“Fine,” Caspar grumbled, and Linhardt stepped into the bedroom. His husband was curled up with Mittens, face puffy and red. So he had been crying. He wiped his nose on his sleeve as he sat up. “Mittens says you were being a jerk.” the cat meowed, as if to agree.

“Mittens was correct.” said the scholar, crawling onto the bed. Caspar picked the cat up and carried it out of the room, then closed the door. When he returned to the bed, he positioned himself to face the wall.

“Cas, I am so sorry. I’ve been ignoring you, I’ve been distant, and I even forgot about our anniversary, even though I know that it means a lot to you.” Linhardt twisted at his wedding ring. “I’ve been the worst husband lately, and you deserve so much better. So I want to make it up to you. For as long as you want, I’ll spend all of my time with you.”

“Yeah, sure you will.” Caspar mumbled into a pillow.

“I’m serious. We’ll go into town. We can take walks, cook together…” Linhardt racked his brain for more ideas.

Caspar flipped over. “But don’t you have to work on your super important research?” 

“Like I said earlier, I’m forgetting about my research for now. You’re far more important to me than anything else, Crests and scientific studies included.”

“You don’t always act like that, you know,” Caspar frowned.

“I know, Cas. And I also know that you deserve _so_ much more from me. So how about this: if I pay more attention to you, will you tell me when you feel like I’m being distant?” 

Caspar draped his hand over Linhardt’s side. “Okay, Lin. I’ll take that deal. You won’t ignore me like that again, right?”

“Never,” Linhardt assured, moving in closer to his husband.

“Then, there’s one thing I want you to do before I accept your apology.” 

“Anything, love.”

“Well, I still want to celebrate our anniversary. So can you… kiss me?”

Linhardt’s lips were back on Caspar’s before he answered the question.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! 
> 
> Come hang out with me on Twitter @timesnewcomicp1 !


End file.
